My Sweety
by April Uchiha
Summary: Manis manis.. Terbalik!


Siang hari yang sudah memasuki sore tak terang tak gelap.

Keadaan jalan raya yang tak terlalu ramai dan tidak pula sepi.

Terlihat dua manusia yang berbeda gender sedang berjalan santai berpegangan tangan di pinggiran jalan raya.

Tepatnya jalanan khusus pejalan kaki yakni trotoar dengan tambahan pohon bunga sakura yang tersusun rapi menjatuhkan sebagian mahkotanya.

Menambah keserasian sepasang suami istri yang sekarang mulai memasuki market.

"S-Shika-kun.. jangan b-banyak-banyak permennya n-nanti s-sakit gigi."

Nasehat perempuan berambut indigo sepunggung yang dikepang.

"Ayolah Hinata ini semua yang kuinginkan saat ini." Jawab pemuda berkuncir.

"T-tapi ini s-semua juga yang S-Shika-kun inginkan kan..?! J-jangan terlalu banyak makan manis-manis S-Shika-kun."

Hinata menunjuk troli yang sedang Shikamaru dorong.

Bagaimana Hinata tak mengomel kalau yang dimaksud Shikamaru berbelanja barang yang dibutuhkan mendadak pada siang-siang seperti ini adalah troli yang isinya makanan manis semua.

Entah itu dari makanan ringan sampai yang berat ah jangan lupakan es krim ukuran jumbo yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di bagian belakang itu.

Setiap berhenti di rak yang menyediakan makanan manis Hinata tak henti-hentinya melarang ini itu pada Shikamaru yang berlebihan mengambilnya.

Bukan apa-apa.

Hinata dan Shikamaru juga bisa langsung membeli market itu atau membangun yang lebih besar, mall mungkin.

Tapi ini demi kesehatan suaminya sendiri.

Meskipun Hinata melarang,

"Ayolah Hime jangan di kembalikan. Apa kau mau suamimu tersayang ini merengek semalaman padamu? Atau kau memang menyukainya?"

Shikamaru menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya, menggoda istrinya.

"Huft baiklah.." Mengalah Hinata membiarkan Shikamaru yang cekatan memindah barang ke troli yang di kembalikan Hinata sebelumnya dengan wajah yang berbinar dan Hinata tak sangat gemas.

Nyuut..

Hinata mencubit kedua pipi Shikamaru dengan gemas dan empunya sedang mengaduh sakit.

"Hentikan Hinata atau aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang lebih manis darimu dari semua yang ada di troli itu hm?"

Goda Shikamaru di sela aduhannya.

"Huh.." Hinata segera melepaskan cubitannya dan mendahului Shikamaru dwngan wajah yang bersemu.

"Anda sungguh yakin dengan semua ini nyonya?"

Tanya pegawai kasir yang tercengang dengan dua troli yang ada di seberangnya.

"Hn."

Hinata akan menjawab tapi tak jadi ia keluarkan ketika sang suami yang menjawab dengan kata yang singkat, padat, dan sayangnya tidak jelas.

Pegawai perempuan hanya berkata 'wow' dalam hati ketika Shikamaru menaruh lagi tiga kotak arumanis dengan berbagai warna itu segera mulai menghitung barang-barang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus ketika ingat ucapan kasir itu tadi.

'Kenapa harus ada kata sungguh jika sudah ada kata yakin, apa-apaan itu.?!'

Sunggut Shikamaru dalam hati.

Hinata yang mendengar dengusan menatap tanya pada Shikamaru dan Hinata malah mendapat,

Cuph..

Kecupan di pipi nya sebagai jawaban. Hinata hanya menunduk merona.

'Manisnyaaa..' Kagum Shikamaru melihat Hinata yang bersemu.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di sini semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Membungkuk hormat pada Shikamaru dan Hinata tersenyum membalas anggukan yang berjalan keluar market.

"Percuma keren, sangar, bertindik lagi tapi makanannya manis-manis gitu. Dan lebih anehnya lagi kenapa tetap tampaaaan kyaaaa. Tampan-tampan manis. Dan lagi kenapa harus sudah beristri uuuh sepertinya sayang sekali pada istrinya, lihat betapa posesifnya rangkulan itu kyaaa aku iriiii.."

Si pegawai kasir itu tahu kalau Shikamaru yang menginginkan semua makanan manis itu ketika Hinata sang istri yang terus menasihatinya untuk tidak langsung memakan semuanya sekaligus.

Cewek kasir itu sibuk mendumel, histeris, dan mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua tangan mengatup di depan dadanya melihat dari kaca depan Hinata dan Shikamaru yang masih tampak berjalan pelan.

"Kau mulai tak waras? Apa perlu ambulans RSJ sekarang? Baiklah OTW."

Salah satu pegawai pria yang sedang mengangkat kardus berhenti berjalan melihat temannya bertingkah lebih aneh dari biasanya apalagi dengan anggukan di setiap pertanyaannya sambil berteriak-teriak GJ.

Yah apa boleh buat kan dah dapet persetujuan ya langsung aja dia melesat mengambil handphone dan menekan nomor.

Ia harap kawannya lekas sembuh.

"Hinata aku ingin itu."

Tunjuk Shikamaru pada televisi yang sedang sponsor menayangkan lolipop yang beraneka bentuk dan warna.

"B-besok kita beli di taman ya sambil jalan-jalan." Tanggap Hinata.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah tempat bersantainya keluarga.

Mereka memutuskan membeli rumah baru yang sederhana.

Bagi mereka rumah itu begitu sederhana dan menentramkan hati hanya dengan rumah berlantai dua, sentuhan elegan nan manis di sana sini, dekorasi dari sifat terpisah antara Hinata dan Shikamaru menjadi satu di setiap sudut rumah itu, halaman yang luas dengan rumput yang hijau, taman beraneka ragam bunga serta pohon sakura yang rindang dengan kolam ikan yang lucu, samping rumah ada garasi yang bercukupkan dua mobil yakni milik mereka sendiri-sendiri jangan lupakan tempat parkir khusus tamu, belakang rumah yang cukup luas untuk lima keluarga besar berpiknik dengan tambahan tempat khusus pesta berbeque.

Um itu sudah sederhanakan? Entahlah.

Bukannya mereka tak mau tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya ataupun mertuanya di mansion Nara dan Hyuuga tapi mereka ingin belajar berkeluarga tanpa banyak bergantung pada orang tua dan mertua.

"Anata b-berhenti.. n-nanti lagi c-camilannya yah.. s-sekarang makan malam d-dulu.."

Hinata mengambil alih toples dari pegangan Shikamaru yang berisikan permen biskuit yang tinggal seperempat toples itu.

"Sebentar sayang.. biar aku habiskan itu dulu.. kemarikan.."

Shikamaru menyodorkan kedua tangannya menutup buka kepalan tangannya ingin di berikan camilannya.

"A-ayo berdiri anata.. n-nanti baru aku kembalikan.."

Kata Hinata sambil berbalik menuju ruang makan dan mengamankan camilan Shikamaru di samping camilan lainnya yang sama tinggal sedikitnya.

"Hinata naaa.." Rengek Shikamaru dengan bibir yang manyun menyusul Hinata.

Cuph..

Hinata terbelalak saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang sama kenyalnya dan menyadari kelopak mata Shikamaru yang menutup lalu terbuka sangat dekat padannya dan Shikamaru segera menjauhkan dirinya takut-takut kalau terus menggoda istrinya ia bisa kelagapan antara Hinata yang pingsan atau Hinata yang merajuk.

"Itu gantinya. Siapa suruh menggangguku yang asik.. Manis yah seperti biasanya.."

Celoteh Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri juga melihat Hinata yang gugup menghidangkan makan malam.

"K-kau m-menyebalkan S-Shika-kun.." Ucap Hinata yang juga sudah duduk di samping Shikamaru dan mengambilkan nasi untuk piring Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau juga menyukainya.." Kata Shikamaru tanpa dosa menyuapkan sendok yang sudah berisi pada mulutnya.

"S-Shika-kun.." Peringat Hinata yang mungkin akan merajuk.

"Manisnyaaa.." Shikamaru mengacak puncak kepala Hinata gemas.

"M-mou.." Pipi Hinata menggembung, kesal.

Dan Shikamaru yang terkekeh.

Hinata kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau mau sayang?" Tawar Shikamaru lagi, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali.

"Iie.. S-shika-kun saja yang habiskan." Jawab sabar Hinata.

"Awas kalau menangis kalau ini habis." Shikamaru sambil terus menjilat lolipop ukuran jumbonya.

"Y-yang ada kalau Hinata i-ikut makan nanti habis S-Shika-kun yang menangis." Ejek Hinata.

Shikamaru hanya menggendikan bahu. Dan menunjuk bangku terdekat untuk mereka duduk.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Shikamaru yang memegang satu lolipop di masing-masing tangannya.

Mereka saat ini sudah ada di taman.

Kalau mau tahu ini masih pagi dan pagi-pagi buta tadi Shikamaru sudah mulai merengek meminta janji Hinata untuk lolipopnya.

Yah, dan Hinata menyanggupinya hitung-hitung sambil berolahraga.

Dug..

Sebuah bola mengenai kaki Shikamaru yang sukses dengan warna yang menarik perhatian Shikamaru dan mengambilnya.

"Seperti permenku bukan Hinata." Menganggukkan kepalanya menilai bola yang ada di tangannya dengan serius.

"Hihi.. Ada-ada saja S-Shika-kun.." Tawa kecil Hinata keluar saat melihat tingkah lucu Shikamaru lagi.

"Ini bolanya sayang. Cepat ambil nanti di makan sama paman ini. Hihi.."

Hinata mengambil bola di tangan Shikamaru dan memberikan kembali pada anak perempuan yang berlari ke arahnya dengan dress selutut yang mengembang anak kecil itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Sayang.. aku juga masih pilih-pilih makananku.. itu tidak manis. Oh aku juga tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil 'paman' sayang.."

Tunjuk Shikamaru menggunakan dagu pada bola yang sudah di peluk oleh empunya.

"Uwaaah.. apa boleh pegang Nee-chan?" Tanya takjub balita itu.

"Boleh kok.. sini.." Jawab Hinata sambil menarik pelan tangan balita itu memosisikannya.

"Waaah.. itu bergerak.. apa dia menendang?"

Mata balita itu berbinar saat tangannya merasakan gerakan keras.

"Hihi.. benar sekali.. S-Shika-kun biarkan dia m-merasakannya lagi dulu."

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan si balita pirang dan menanggapi Shikamaru yang ikut meletakkan tangannya membatasi si balita untuk lebih tahu lebih.

"Yare Yare.." Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menghabiskan satu lagi loliponya.

Setelah selesai mengagumi perut menggembung Hinata sangat lama barulah si balita kembali pada keluarganya yang sesang berpiknik tak jauh dari Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Hinata.. aku ingin cinnamon roll.." Ucap tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang menatap Hinata penuh harap.

Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin dari tadi karena lolipopnya sudah habis dari tadi tapi gara-gara ada cecunguk tadi dia urungkan dulu niatnya.

"Hihi.. Wakatta.. ayo.." Menggenggam tangan Shikamaru, mengajaknya berdiri.

Cuph..

Lagi-lagi Hinata kecolongan dan Shikamaru yang sudah tiga langkah di depannya berjalan mundur.

"A-anata nanti jatuh.." Nasihat Hinata.

"kan ada Hinata manis yang mengobatiku." Jawab sekena Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Huft.. tidak jadi cinnamon roll nya.. ayo pulang saja." Rajuk Hinata.

"Wakatta wakatta.. moody wanita hamil itu memang mengerikan.. mendokusei.."

Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah memosisikan dirinya di samping Hinata dan menggandeng lembut istrinya itu.

"Hihi.." Bukannya marah Hinata malah tertawa mendengar Shikamaru lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

Mereka berjalan menuju toko langganan Hinata yang menyediakan cinnamon roll kesukaan Hinata.

BTW, yah Hinata sedang hamil yang sudah berusia delapan bulan.

Sebagai wanita hamil pada awalnya Hinata khawatir akan dirinya dan kandungannya karena tak mengalami yang namanya morning sickness, lemes, pilih-pilih makanan, mual terhadap bau-bau tertentu, sakit pinggang, dan apalagi yang namanya ngidam juga hal-hal kecil lainnya yang wajar untuk ibu hamil.

Tapi dokter kandungan rumah sakit dan dokter kandungan khususnya itu bilang kalau ia dan si jabang bayi tak apa-apa, sehat walafiat.

Jadi Hinata bisa bernafas lega apa lagi mengetahui kenyatan yang di pikirkannya.

Bukannya Hinata tak mengalami itu semua.

Terbalik, itulah yang terjadi.

Bukan Hinata sang istri yang hamil melainkan Shikamaru yang notabenenya adalah sang suami yang tak hamil.

Ya, Shikamaru yang mengalami semua hal yang seharusnya Hinata yang alami.

Bahkan para keluarga juga awalnya tak percaya tapi setelah mengetahui sendiri tingkah Shikamaru yang hampir 180 berubah di setiap menitnya sekarang mau tak mau mereka menerima kenyataan yang membuat mereka terbahak-bahak jika mengingatnya.

Sudah dari awal si jabang bayi muncul.

Paginya Shikamaru sudah mulai morning sickness untung saja cuman sampai tiga bulan.

Gak bisa bayangin kalu sampai lima bulan.

Pola kesehariannya juga berubah.

Memang Shikamaru itu pemalas atau sangat-sangat pemalas apa pun urusannya ah kecuali yang menyangkut Hinata ia akan secepat kilat, tapi nyatanya sekarang Shikamaru bahkan tak bisa bangun pagi untuk menggoda istrinya di dapur dan untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor Nara IT miliknya sendiri, Shikamaru seperti tak bertenaga.

Kadang memilih makanan yang akan di makannya meski semua masakan Hinata ia makan tapi mungkin hanya sebagian dan lainnya hanya sedikit.

Pernah sekali ah mungkin tak sekali jika delapan bulan berlalu bukan.

Shikamaru mual-mual berat hanya gara-gara dia tidak sengaja mencium parfum Neji Hyuuga kakak dari Hinata sewaktu di rumah mertuanya.

Tiga jam Shikamaru bolak-balik kamar mandi hanya karena itu.

Lagi, tiga bulan ini Shikamaru sering mengeluh punggung atau pinggangnya sakit entah itu waktu tidur, duduk, atau berdiri juga Shikamaru sering mengaduh sakit meski tak kentara karena ia masih merasa laki-laki jadi tak terus-terusan merengek minta pijat Hinata yang sedang hamil mungkin Shikamaru hanya memosisikan tubuhnya agar tak terlalu merasakan sakit meski ia tidur dengan bantal di bawah pinggangnya.

Nah ini yang paling Hinata sering tertawa dibuatnya.

Bukan apa-apa tapi ngidam adalah sesuatu yang wow untuk seorang laki-laki terutama suaminya meski kadang-kadang juga Hinata di buat pusing dengan tingkah manja Shikamaru yang ingin ini itu mendadak dan terkadang sulit.

Yah.. dibilang sulit gak bisa karena ngidamnya intinya makanan manis tapi di bilang gampang juga gak bisa kalau mendadak tengah malam minta teh hangat manis yang ada di ujung perumahan tempat nongkrong para penjaga malam dan tempat yang sering Hinata kunjungi untuk berbaur dengan warga sambil minum teh itu.

Dan ingat tempo hari Shikamaru berbelanja dua troli camilan manis juga yang di mintanya hari ini.

Memang ngidam biasanya tak mencapai usia tua si bayi tapi apa daya inilah kenyataannya , Shikamaru yang tetap ngidam hingga sekarang mungkin sampai Hinata lahiran.

Udah.

Kalau di ingat terus Hinata bakal benar-benar di periksain Shikamaru karena ketawa terus dari tadi.

Ah Hinata merasakan si bayi terus bergerak mungkin mereka sama-sama tertawa mengabaikan Shikamaru yang menatapnya aneh sambil memakan cinnamon rollnya.

...SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN...

"Ayo Hinata.. pelan-pelan.." Shikamaru memegangi tangan Hinata yang turun dari mobil.

"A-ano kita sudah terlambat S-Shika-kun." Kata Hinata yang sudah di gandeng Shikamaru memasuki rumah sakit.

"Tenang sayang.. kita pelan-pelan saja.. pinggangku sakit."

Adu Shikamaru yang satu tangannya memegang pinggangnya.

"S-souka.. apa begitu sakit? I-Ini sudah dari tadi m-malam sakitmu a-anata. N-nanti periksa saja y-ya sekalian ini di r-rumah sakit."

Saran Hinata sambil merangkul pinggang Shikamaru dan mengusapnya pelan kiranya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Shikamaru.

"Tak apa-apa Hinata hanya seperti biasanya nanti juga hilang kalau sudah istirahat."

Tenang Shikamaru pada istrinya yang khawatir.

Mereka sudah duduk di ruang tunggu, memenuhi chek up minggu ini yang sudah ditentukan dokternya.

"Nyonya Nara Hinata. Silahkan.." Panggil sopan suster yang keluar dari ruang periksa.

"H-hai/Hn." Jawab Hinata dan Shikamaru bersamaan membuat suster tertawa kecil.

'Serasinyaaa..' Histeris si suster dalam hati.

Greeek..

Pintu ruangan sudah di tutup kembali oleh Shikamaru.

"Yo Shika, Hinata.."

Sapa pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di samping gadis bersurai pendek merah muda lembut yang sedang tersenyum menyambut.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

Si duo nyenyrik itu adalah teman masa SMA Shikamaru juga Hinata bahkan satu kelas.

Mereka berteman baik dari kecil dan sampai sekarang juga.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua hm?"

Tanya Sakura si gadis pink sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah kursi yang ada di depan mejanya, mempersilahkan duduk.

"S-seperti yang Naruto-kun dan S-Sakura-chan lihat. K-kami baik-baik saja."

Jawab Hinata yang juga mewakili suaminya yang sedang mengistirahatkan pinggangnya dengan nyaman.

"Baiklah ayo kita periksa sekarang Hinata." Ajak Sakura selaku dokter kandungannya.

"A-ahh.." Jerit tertahan Hinata. Bersamaan juga dengan rasa sakit itu Shikamaru melemas.

Ketika Hinata akan mendudukkan diri di kasur periksa ia merasakan bayinya menendang dengan keras dan setelah itu mulai sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh perutnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?? Kau kenapa???"

Tapi Shikamaru yang mendengar pekikan Hinata langsung tergesa melihat keadaan Hinata dan melihat Sakura yang sudah menimpang Hinata membantunya rebahan di kasur bersama Naruto.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya."

Kata Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum menanggapi sambil mengusap pelan perut Hinata yang mengeras.

Shikamaru tersenyum ingin menenangkan Hinata.

Dan yang di rasakan Shikamaru hanya tubuhnya sangat ringan dan ia sudah tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lalu semuanya gelap.

Naruto yang pontang-panting menangkap kepala Shikamaru agar tak menyentuh lantai, Sakura yang terkejut, Hinata yang khawatir ingin duduk karena Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba limbung.

"Tak apa Hinata aku akan menaruhnya di ranjang sebelah mungkin ia hanya tak siap, Sakura-chan cepat tolong Hinata dia kesakitan."

Ucap menenangkan Naruto yang mengangkat Shikamaru ke ranjang.

"Hai." Jawab Sakura.

Mulai suster-suster lainnya mengerubuni Hinata, ikut membantu kelahirannya si kembar.

Tirai pembatas antara kasur yang terpisah itu tak di tutup.

Melihatkan Hinata yang mengatur pernafasannya menatap Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya terlihat sangat lemas dan kesakitan dari raut wajahnya yang di tahan, ia ingin mengusap kening pria itu.

Shikamaru pingsan hanya lima menit dan sudah sadar dari dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Setelah sadar yang ia rasakan hanya sakit di sekujur tubuhnya meski tak terlalu dan lemas yang sangat menderanya jadi ia hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang berjuang melahirkan si kembar, Shikamaru sedikit lega karena Hinata tak menunjukkan sakit yang kentara ia tahu jika Hinata tak menahannya tapi ia yang menanggung rasa sakit itu.

Sebagian besar rasa sakit itu Shikamaru yang merasakan, Shikamaru sangat lega.

Lebih baik ia yang sakit dari pada harus melihat Hinata yang berjuang sendirian merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

"Baiklah Hinata dengarkan aku. Jika aku sudah menghitung sampai tiga maka dorong. Nah atur nafasmu dulu."

Titah Sakura yang sudah siap.

Hinata mengangguk sambil terus melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang mulai di banjiri keringat.

Shikamaru sedikit terhenyak ketika Sakura sudah siap, ia terus memandang Hinata meski keringat mulai bersimpah ia bahkan tak sadar.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3!!!" Hitung Sakura teratur dan tegas.

"Enggghhhhh.. hah hah hah.." Saru dorongan kuat dari Hinata sukses,

"Oeeek, oeeek, hik oeeeek.."

Mengeluarkan satu tangisan bayi yang surainya terlihat hitam pekat.

Sama seperti Tou-chan nya yang sedang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Naruto yang sibuk mengipasinya lain dengan Kaa-chan nya yang sudah mulai meneraturkan pernafasannya dengan tenang tanpa keringat yang banyak hanya beberapa seperti embun di dahinya.

"Selamat anak pertama kalian laki-lakiii." Ungkap Sakura senang.

Shikamaru tersenyum lega yang di jawab anggukan Hinata.

"Baiklah kau keluarkan juga yang kedua Hinata." Kata Natuto dengan watados nya.

"Kau kira gampang hah?! Mau coba hah?!" Naruto langsung menerima semburan dari Sakura.

Dan satu ruangan itu tertawa padahal sedang tegang-tegangnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan dan Hinata yang tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Hinata kita mulai lagi." Aba-aba dari Sakura.

Hinata melihat Shikamaru yang mulai bersiap mungkin setegang perutnya saat ini.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3!!!" Hitung Sakura lagi.

"Ennnnggggggghhhhhhhh.. hah hah hah hah hah.." Dan satu lagi dorongan kuat dari Hinata sukses kembali,

"Oeeek, oeeek, hik oeeeek huwaaa, oeeeek.."

Mengeluarkan satu lagi tangisan bayi yang kali ini surainya terlihat indigo tertimpa lampu ruangan yang terang.

Seeet..

"Kau tak apa sayang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata terkejut ketika Shikamaru dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampirinya setelah bayi kedua mereka lahir.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Padahal yang tadi sewaktu dia masih proses ia melihat suaminya itu begitu tersiksa sekarang sudah berdiri tegap tanpa keringat tanpa nafas yang terengah.

Memang aneh tapi itu kenyataannyaaaa..

"Selamat anak kedua kalian perempuaaaan.."

Teriak girang Sakura menggendong bayi perempuan dan di sampingnya sudah ada Naruto yang menggendong bayi laki-laki.

"Arigatou Sakura, Naruto." Ungkap tulus Shikamaru.

Yang bersangkutan malah sedang asik mengagumi si kembar, mereka mendengar tapi pesona si kembar yang tak memperbolehkannya berpaling.

Shikamaru dan Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sekarang Hinata sudah di pindahkan ke kamar inap vvvip.

Shikamaru menggendong putrinya dan menimangnya pelan menghadap jendela yang menampilkan cuaca pagi yang berembun dan sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya.

"A-anata.." Panggil Hinata pelan sambil tetap mengelus punggung putranya yang sedang terlelap di gendongannya.

"Hime kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Shikamaru berjalan mendekati sang istri tercinta.

"S-sudah dari tadi t-tapi aku tidak mau m-meengganggu acaramu yang sedang m-menikmati suasana." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Mendokusei.." Kata andalan Shikamaru keluar sambil terkekeh bergabung dengan istri di ranjang.

"M-mou.. S-Shika-kun.." Manyun Hinata.

Cuph..

Shikamaru mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas dan di hadiahi pukulan lemah dari Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku Hime, menjadi tempat berlabuhnya perasaanku, menjadi sebagian dari hidupku, menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku, menjadi yang segala-galanya untukku dan keluargaku. Terima kasih Hime."

Shikamaru dengan segala kerendahan suaranya yang lembut terkesan serak basah menahan tangis yang siap tumpah.

Hinata mengusap pelan wajah Shikamaru.

Menelusuri setiap inci wajah suaminya yang terpejam.

"Terima kasih kembali untuk semua yang kau terima apa adanya dari diriku yang sederhana ini anata, menjadi yang terpenting si hidupku, mengisi separuh hati yang kosong ini, menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku, menjadi salah satu karunia yang kami-sama berikan untukku dan keluargaku. Terima kasih anata."

Hinata dengan segala ketulusannya hati yang berdesir di setiap kalimat yang diucapkan membuat air mata yang terus mengalir.

Shikamaru mengusap pelan wajah Hinata. Menelusuri setiap inci wajah istrinya yang terpejam.

"Nghh/unhh.."

Putra dan putri mereka seakan juga mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin di dengar oleh orang tuanya.

"Nara Shikarai dan Nara Himarai."

Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum lebar memosisikan kembali kedua anaknya agar lebih nyaman di pelukan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk.

Cuph..

Kening Hinata giliran mendapat hadiah.

"Aku rela menggantikan semua rasa sakitmu sampai akhir dunia ini."

Ungkap Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan bibirnya di dahi wanitanya.

"Aku juga rela menjadi rasa manis pengganti rasa sakit mu seumur hidup."

Ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Omedeto tanjobi Hinata."

Shikamaru tersenyu dalam kecupannya.

"Arigatou anata.. kau, Shikarai, Himarai adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku."

Syukur Hinata sambil memegang kemeja depan Shikamaru.

Kecupan yang dalam nan lama dengan berbagai sarat emosi yang tercampur di dalamnya tak bisa di lisankan hanya di rasakan.

Ckreek..

Suara kamera menggambil gambar terdengar yang membuat hadiah itu berkesudahan.

Tak lain si pelaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tertawa menunjukkan foto itu pada Sakura yang kagum.

Foto itu terlihat begitu hangat dan penuh cinta sangat penuh dengan perasaan.

Dijamin Shikamaru akan segera menggantungnya dengan ukuran besar di ruang keluarga.

Terima kasih pada Naruto lagi yang mengambil gambar tanpa izin.

Disusul keluarga Hyuuga dan Nara mulai memasuki ruangan membawa berbagai buah tangan dan hadiah.

Tak berselang lama ruangan itu menjadi lebih ramai dan hidup.

Dengan obrolan sana sini, celoteh sana sini, tawa sani sini.

Terlihat dari jendela yang sudah di buka lebar menerawang ke langit yang cerah.

Satu doa dan doa lainnya terkabul.

Menjalani kehidupan dengan semua ketulusan yang kita punya mungkin kami-sama berbaik hati pada kita.

Sesungguhnya Dia lah yang menyiapkan sekenario yang paling baik untuk hidup kita.

~END~


End file.
